Video surveillance produces a large amount of continuous video data over the course of hours, days, and even months. In order for a video surveillance system to provide continuous video data without exceeding its network bandwidth and processing constraints, video data is sometimes streamed at an image resolution that is lower than the maximum device capabilities of the system. While continuous footage may be available in such implementations, it is often achieved at the expense of image clarity.